


Kimdee's Nightmare

by absynthe_minded



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absynthe_minded/pseuds/absynthe_minded
Summary: Kimdee, a prudish bureaucrat at Bright Moon, has to deal with an insanely in-love lesbian and her catgirl trying to get their marriage license.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Kimdee's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Artemisia who suggested some dialog for Adora and Catra.

Kimdee, a small, beige mushroom-woman sat in her little beige office, behind a beige counter. She was wearing a beige dress, but she did have a pink bonnet on. She shuffled some papers, then stacked them neatly to one side. Looking at her collection of porcelain dolphins she noticed one was out of place. She adjusted it and smiled. There were several pens lined up around her desk protector. Neatly in a row under the countertop were her collection of Mermysteries, next to a little plush She-ra. On the wall to one side was a picture of Glimmer, Queen of Bright Moon. Kimdee smiled. Everything was proper and in its place.

From outside the door, Kimdee could hear high pitched laughing getting louder. The door opened, and the words, "Office of Registrations and Marriages" could be seen on the outside. A giant, muscular blonde woman in a white outfit and ponytail, grinning from ear to ear stumbled in. She was carrying a tawny brown cat-woman, dressed in the livry of the Queens Guard in her arms. “Over the threshold,” the woman in white said.

Kimdee immediately recognized the savior of Etheria, She-ra. A little rose color shown on Kimdee’s beige face. “Oh my!”

The cat-woman, presumably the villain turned hero Catra, said, “You dork, that’s after we get married.” She-ra grinned and laughed.

Catra, laughing loudly, "I'm the luckiest woman in the world!"

She-ra countered, "No, I am!"

The cat-woman jumped down and sauntered over to the counter. "Nope. I'm marrying She-ra! You're just marrying me."

"Oh, well, I guess you have a point there," She-ra laughed. Then she shrank to the size of a normal person. Her white uniform disappeared. She was now wearing a little black dress. Her ponytail disappeared and her hair fell around her neck

Kimdee reached over for the marriage license form and took one of her pens from its place. She smiled at the young couple. This was one of the best parts of her job, the legal paperwork joining two people together.

The two women giggled and bumped up into the counter. One of Kimdee's dolphins was jostled loose from its place. Kimdee grimaced slightly.

Adora pounded the countertop, "I wanna get married!"

Catra yelled, looking dreamily at Adora, "Me too! We want you to marry us."

Kimdee smiled and said, “I'm sorry. I can’t marry you, I’m already married.” These jokes never get old, she thinks, no matter how many times she tells them. Young love was so infectious, and these two were so obviously in love. Adora and Catra just looked at Kimdee for a second, rolling their eyes, but they giggled anyway.

Kimdee stated, "Well, I happen to have a form right here, so we can get started right away. I sense you two are eager to start your new life together. May I ask, how long you two have been together?"

Adora bit her lip and started counting on her fingers ... "About Twenty-four years ... There were three years we were fighting."

The cat-woman pouted and her ears flapped down, "You are _never_ going to let me live that down, are you?" The She-ra woman just grinned at her. Catra stuck her tongue at Adora.

Kimdee said to herself, 'Twenty-four years, my, they look very good for their age.'

Kimdee stated, "Alirght, well, we can get started. I'm going to need your names."

“SHE-RA! PRINCESS OF POWER!” shouted Adora, striking a pose showing off her biceps. She kissed one for effect.

Catra rolled her eyes and said, “Hey, those are mine. Only I get to kiss them.”

Adora blushed and then turned back to Kimdee, "Adoooora."

The cat-woman murmured, "More like Adorka," and laughed. Adora squinted at her, then laughed too.

Kimdee repeated, "Adora, and your last name please?"

"Oh, I don't have a last name. I've always just been Adora."

Kimdee said, "Everyone has to have a last name. Did your parents have a last name?"

Adora thought for a second, "Oh, yeah, I guess my mom did."

Kimdee announced, "Well then, that's your last name."

"Oh, I guess it's Weaver, Adora … Weaver." She looked at the cat-woman, "That just sounds weird." The cat-woman scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Okay, and Adora Weaver, how old are you?"

"I think I'm twenty-nine. I don't really know for certain. All the records in the Fright Zone were destroyed at the end of the war."

"Okay, well we can put twenty-nine." Kimdee looked over at the cat-woman, "And your name, please?"

Adora shouted, "CATRA APPLESAUCE MEOWMEOW!"

Catra flinched with a sowl and wide eyes; her tail fluffed. "No! Stop that Adora!" shoving her hands into Adora's mouth. Adora just started chanting, "Catra Applesauce Meowmeow,” in a little girl’s voice. Catra mumbled, "Idiot," then looked back towards Kimdee. "Catra, I guess, Weaver also."

"Catra Applesauce Meowmeow." Catra’s ears went flat.

Kimdee tutted, "No dear, I need your unmarried name."

"Catra Applesauce Meowmeow." Catra’s tail began twitching

"I know," Catra growled. "That _is_ my unmarried name."

"Catra Applesauce Meowmeow." Catra lowered her head, shrugged her shoulders, and pinched between her eyes.

"Oh, how unusual. You have the same last name. I guess you won't have to do any paperwork changing your names after the wedding." Catra looked a little annoyed, then turned around, grabbed Adora’s face and kissed her full on the lips while Adora was saying "Meowmeow."

"And your age?"

Catra stopped kissing Adora, who immediately whispered, "meowmeow," and asked, "I'm what ... twenty-eight?" Kimdee started to write it down and stopped for a second. 'Didn't the blonde say they were together twenty-four years, and they were fighting for three. She must not be very good at math, because that would make Catra one year old, and Adora two.' She smiled and clucked.

"Okay, now I need your mother's name."

Adora and Catra said, simultaneously, "Shadow Weaver." Kimdee laughed, thinking, they’re so cute.

"And whose mother was she?"

Catra huffed, "Uh, both," with a hint of dejection.

Kimdee's eye twitched as she stopped her pen midair. "Did you say both, dear?"

"Yes," Catra said dreamily. She was making goo-goo eyes at Adora, who was nodding at Kimdee.

Kimdee stared at the two women for a moment. She held up her pen to emphasize her question. "Are you two ... _sisters?"_

Adora nodded again, while Catra said a little annoyedly. "Yes! Obviously." She rolled her eyes and grinned at Adora.

Kimdee felt a slow horror creep over her. She set her pen down and pushed the paper aside. She stood up. "You cannot be married. What you're doing is illegal, immoral, degenerate, and disgusting. Sisters cannot be married. You . shouldn’t . even . be . a . couple!" Kimdee was hyperventilating.

Catra immediately scowled. "What? Why not!?!" Adora's eyes bugged out, banging her fists on the counter.

"Because it’s against nature and the laws of the Goddesses of Etheria!" Kimdee yelled.

Adora mumbled, “I thought I _was_ one of the goddesses of Etheria.”

Kimdee was flabbergasted. "Well I don't know how you did things in the Fright Zone, miss, but in the descent part of the world, children from the same parents can't marry or have children. The genetics leads to birth defects. Didn't they teach you anything in the Horde!?!"

Catra's ears flattened and she leaned in towards the mushroom, shaking a fist. "No. They taught us how to fight. Wanna fight?" 

Adora laid a hand on Catra's shoulder, and the cat woman relaxed. Adora said, "We were adopted! We're not even the same species!" Catra was gesticulating between the two of them. "I mean, I'm not even from the same planet," Adora continued.

Adora held up her hand pointing a finger and began to babble, “Oh! I mean it’s not that bad. See, we found her as a kitten. Me and Shadow Weaver I mean. I was brought to Etheria by Hordak as a baby.... Well, it was Light Hope, but Hordak, he found me. He was this cyborg clone of Horde Prime, the evil intergalactic warlord _that I saved you from,_ but I disintegrated him, so he's vanquished now, Horde Prime that is, not Hordak, so _you’re welcome._ And so, I'm a princess from another planet, so it's all fine.”

Catra was trying not to smile, more like a grimace, but giving Adora a nudge and muttering out the corner of her mouth, “Honey... you can shut up now...”

Kimdee's beige complexion began to turn a shade of grey. Her eye twitched even harder.

Adora laughed, "Besides, we're women. We can't have babies!" Kimdee and Catra both looked at Adora. Catra said, “Idiot.”

Adora winced, "I mean, with each other."

Kimdee made a face, "You can with magic!"

Catra's face brightened up and she turned to Adora, "Adora! I want to have your baby! I think you'd be a great mom."

Adora smiled hard, folding her hands up in front of her, "Awwww, really? You too. I bet you'd be terrific."

Kimdee, her eyes twitching, just kept looking back and forth between the two of them, now cooing over each other.

"I want to carry them," Catra said.

"What? No fair," Adora protested, "You're going to be giving them tongue baths, I want a connection."

"I'll give you a tongue bath," Catra stated gruffly.

"Promise!?!" Adora laughed.

Kimdee felt a burning sensation in her left arm. She took a deep breath. "So ... this Shadow Weaver wasn't your blood mother."

"Blood, no. Bloody, yes." Catra snarked.

Adora added helpfully, "More like a foster mother, really."

"Well, I guess then you're not _really_ sisters." Kimdee sat back down and picked up her pen, scratching in the name. Adora scowled at her and balled up a fist below the counter, shaking it in Kimdee’s direction.

"Alright, father's name?"

Adora looked over at Catra and scrunched up her nose. She had a quizzical look on her face. Catra's face sank. Both women turned to Kimdee and said, "Hordak."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Catra: Oh man, does that make Entrapta our step mom?
> 
> P.P.S  
> Catra: Oh no, Adora, I tried to kill our stepmom.
> 
> Adora: To be fair, Catra, you tried to kill _all_ our parents.


End file.
